


Trailer Talk

by CheekysMagic



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekysMagic/pseuds/CheekysMagic
Summary: “God you’re so fucking pretty” Dacre drawled, his accent strong as his lips shifted down the side of Joe’s neck and his hands kept playing with the waistband of his awful 80’s skinny jeans that cupped him in all the wrong places. Joe bit his lip, still looking at Dacre’s intense stare through the mirror and he’d playfully shove him off.“We’re literally shooting in five minutes, people can already see my dick in these jeans. I don’t want them all knowing I’ve got a boner too”Dacre laughed and he shifted his hand over to his crotch and gave it a teasing squeeze. ‘Hmm from the feel of it, you’re already half-way there”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Daceery, Harringrove - Relationship, Joe Keery/Dacre Montgomery
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Trailer Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted for a year and a half so apologies for that.
> 
> I've written plenty Harringrove and Daceery fanfiction so I thought I'd finally upload it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this cute oneshot!

Joe laughed as Dacre approached him from behind. The curls of his wig tickling his neck as Dacre attacked his cheek with kisses and he looked at them both in the mirror, grinning as their eyes met through their reflection. 

“God you’re so fucking pretty” Dacre drawled, his accent strong as his lips shifted down the side of Joe’s neck and his hands kept playing with the waistband of his awful 80’s skinny jeans that cupped him in all the wrong places. Joe bit his lip, still looking at Dacre’s intense stare through the mirror and he’d playfully shove him off. 

“We’re literally shooting in five minutes, people can already see my dick in these jeans. I don’t want them all knowing I’ve got a boner too”  
Dacre laughed and he shifted his hand over to his crotch and gave it a teasing squeeze. ‘Hmm from the feel of it, you’re already half-way there” He laughed again, and Joe shoved him again, playfully punching his chest before his head fell onto it and stayed there, just breathing him in. 

“You’re lucky I love you, and that the cast know how gay we are for each other” He heard Dacre snort and he felt his lips press into his hair. “I love you too and I’m sorry, but you know how much I love it when you’re in costume, you just look so cute” 

Joe rolled his eyes and lifted his head, catching Dacre’s lips with his own before pressing their foreheads together. “Yeah it might look cute, but it doesn’t exactly fit cute. Honestly you’d think the fashion department would model me some bigger jeans considering my waistline is forever expanding by the minute” 

Dacre snorted and rested his hand on Joe’s belly, smoothing his palm over it and untucking his shirt and lifting it up to admire the little bump that had been growing for the past four months. “Maybe you shouldn’t have gotten pregnant before we started the third season” Joe slapped his hand away and kissed him again, this time a little more aggressive than usual. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t knock up boys you’ve only been dating for six months”

Dacre held both his hands up and pulled a surprised face. “Hey, you’re the one who told me not to wear condoms because and I quote ‘I can’t feel your lovely fat cock when it’s wrapped up in rubber. Now fuck me raw daddy’” 

Joe’s cheeks burned red and this time, with full force, shoved Dacre hard in the chest and went to sit on the bed in his trailer. He glared up at Dacre even though he wasn’t even really that embarrassed and Dacre playfully pushed him onto his back and lay beside him, pushing up Joe’s shirt so that he could run his hand over his tummy again. 

“Sorry, tell Bean I’m sorry too” Joe snorted at him and leaned in, gently kissing Dacre’s lips and running his fingers through that stupid wig’s curls. “Mmm, Bean accepts your apology, but momma might have to think about it” Dacre rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh, kissing him again and again until Joe was left breathless. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door which made them pull away from each other. Most of the cast and crew knew they were in a relationship now, but it was a natural response to shield themselves and pull away to avoid judgement or getting caught. Joe sat up and tucked his shirt back in, giving Dacre a small kiss before he climbed off the bed. 

He opened the door and smiled when he saw Natalia stood there, all dressed up in her costume too. “Hey, they’re wanting you two on set. Is everything okay?” She asked, voice gentle as she looked Joe up and down as if something bad had happened, he guessed he must have looked flustered. 

“O-oh yeah, everything is fine. Dacre just thought it would be a good idea to mess around before filming. I put him in his place” 

Just as he said that, Dacre appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist making him gasp and elbow him. Natalia laughed at them both while Dacre rested his head on Joe’s shoulder. “We’ll be right out Nat, loverboy here thinks he can resist me” 

Natalia rolled her eyes and shook her head at them, they were forever getting into trouble because they both couldn’t control themselves. “Ten minutes, you think you can make that?” She playfully reprimanded, walking away from the trailer to make her own way up to the set. 

“God you’re such a slut” Joe muttered, kissing the side of Dacre’s neck before he pulled away from him and walked down the steps from his trailer. “Honestly people are going to start thinking we’re fucking before we go film a scene” 

Dacre laughed and walked out after him, closing the door of the trailer and following him as they both started walking towards the filming location. “Most profound apologies your highness, but you know that you secretly like it” He gave his butt a smack, making Joe jump and stop to shove him. 

“Enough! Before I sue you for sexual harassment!” 

Laughter echoed through the trailer park before the two of them continued on their way towards the set.

**Author's Note:**

> There's the fic! 
> 
> I know mpreg isn't for everyone but its my shtick and I love it so expect more of it from me in the future ;;;;;)


End file.
